


Like A Dream

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Rick, a day in the life after it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Dream

It's been a few years since the a cure was discovered for the virus that turned the dead into walkers. The world has slowly been rebuilding it's self and small towns are becoming larger everyday. Daryl can hardly grasp it all. They made it, they're alive and the walkers are not the threat that they use to be.

They're all alive; himself, his makeshift family of random survivors. Rick, Carl, little ass-kicker, they're all alive and more shockingly, they're all still together. It's a small town with houses so close you can hear your neighbors though the walls but Daryl wouldn't change a thing.

Their home, his and Rick's, is nestled in between Maggie and Glenn's and Michonne's. Members of their group fill the rest of the small town and Daryl half expects to wake up to find this is all some wonderful dream. He finds it hard to understand why he gets to have all of this. A Dixon isn't meant to have a good home, a caring family, let alone a man who loves him and two beautiful children. He's snapped out of his own head by a tiny yell.

" Papa! Carl is won't let me have a turn with the ball! " Judith's small voice says as she stops in front of him.

" Is that so? Well you tell your brother that he best share, or me and his daddy ain't making no desert for him tonight. " Daryl says while smiling down at the small 12 year old.

She runs back over to Carl and Daryl knows she's tells him what he said to when the teenager passes the ball to his sister and flips Daryl a finger when she runs off. Daryl shoots one back before turning back into the house to see what Rick is up to. He's not surprised to find the man in the kitchen where he had been watching them all through the window over the sink.

" He takes after ya more and more each day, " Rick say with a smile.

" Nah, he can't, he's yours not main, " Daryl whispers quietly.

Rick moves away from the window and pulls Daryl into to his arms. " You helped me raise um'both Daryl. They're yours as much as they are mine. "

Daryl's still not use to this, not even after all these years, and he can feel his cheeks heating up with a blush and buries his face in Rick's neck. Rick chuckles as he kisses the top of Daryl's head. Daryl looks up just as Rick tilts down and their lips meet a slow kiss.

The kiss becomes more heated with every passing moment and soon Rick is trying to rip Daryl's shirt off just as they're front door swings open and Carl and Judith run in. Judith just giggles at them as Carl turns away with a gagging noise. Daryl's back to blushing as Rick speaks to their kids.

" Can we help ya'll?" Rick asks.

" Auntie Maggie and uncle Glenn said they'd be here for family breakfast in a few minutes, " Judith replies while trying not to laugh.

" Thank you, Judy. Why don't you an' yo brother go get cleaned up, " Rick says.

" Ok, but after breakfast can you and papa play ball with us? " Judith asks.

Daryl smirks as he answers her. " Sure thang, little ass-kicker. "

Judith lights up and runs into Daryl's arms with a joyful cry. He spins her around a few times before placing her on the ground and pushing her up the stairs to her room. Carl follows her up, smiling at his dads as he goes. Daryl heads into the kitchen to take the baked cheesy hash browns out of the oven, Rick leans against the counter and watches him.

Daryl sticks a fork into the dish, blows on it a few times and holds it out to Rick who obediently takes in the bite. Rick chews slowly and gives Daryl a thumbs up. Daryl's breath catches as he smiles at the other man. He doesn't know how he got so lucky, but he is never giving this up. Even if the cure were to one day quit working, he'd fight to the death to keep this life with his family.


End file.
